


Surviving in my world

by everyones_blueberry



Category: ITZY (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Familiars, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gangs, Gun Violence, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Survival, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyones_blueberry/pseuds/everyones_blueberry
Summary: Jeongyeon  does everything to be accepted by her parents even things she despises but when she meets eight beautiful girls will they make everything alright?OrThe apocalypse finally happened but it's not what anyone expected, there's zombies running around eating anyone they can get their hands on. Some managed to get away from those monsters, some even turned into monsters themselves. Luckily the Yoo family was and is a family so famous, rich that owns different lands and territories and businesses in Korea,but the most famous among dynasties, actors, singers and famous people is the Yoo hotel, hotel for celebrities that don't want to be seen by paparazzi of super obsessed fans. Some even say that they where creating their own dynasty, the Yoo family is close with dynasties all across the entirety of Asia but their closest friend isn't dynasty but they are famous. JYP was the closest family friend and luckily the Yoo family wasn't in one of their trips and where in the Yoo hotel; JYP and Mr.Yoo always have a way of communicating with each other and after a few months they finally got in touch and agreed that JYP would be picked up by the Yoo family. And that's where the story begins.
Relationships: Chaeyoung/Dahyun/Jeongyeon/Jihyo/Mina/Momo/Nayeon/Sana/Tzuyu (TWICE), Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon, Son Chaeyoung/Yoo Jeongyeon, TWICE Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 53





	1. Eight beautiful girls

Jeongyeon POV

Everything was dark now a days, well, for me at least. I was never the one to receive affection from my parents, my sister's where the ones to receive it; after all their the normal ones, the lucky ones. But me, I was born different, defective, unlucky, at least that what my parents told me. Yet again my sister always told my that there was nothing wrong with me, that I'm perfect just the way I was and am; but when you're constantly told that your a defect, that your so different that no one should look at you normally when they find out what I really am, that you'll only be loved by your family and nothing more, everything around you doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is what your parents, what your family tells you.

And now that the dead comes buck to life everything we worked for... what does it mean? Your accomplishments, what are they good for now? Not that I have accomplished anything my parents are proud of, they only cared for what my sister's accomplished. Me? I learned anything I could and anything they allowed me to learn like, Mixed martial arts, how to play the saxophone, how to dance, how to cook, how to sing, I learned how to manage money, how to handle our business, which is all they wanted me for since neither of my sister's wanted to take over the family business so they decided that I had no choice. And now with the dead coming back to life they have me do all the scavenging and entertaining our guest as the host. I do everything around the hotel but lucky for me we still have plumbers, mechanics, maids, janitor, some of the chefs and stuff like that so I don't totally have to do everything myself. 

Tonight however I have to make sure that everything is perfect that all rooms are clean and perfect because tomorrow we're going to pickup JYP and his group of survives. That are all the people he was with when the outbreak happened. Which if I remember correctly are eight girls from his girl group twice, some managers and some staff. Which all together is almost fifty people and that makes the process of checking everything a lot longer and of course my dad told me to not go to sleep until I check them all. 

After finally finishing the check ups I can head to my room which is the floor on the very top of the building. Thankfully I get that room all for myself, the room in it's self takes up that entire floor, I got is to myself because my parents said it's to big and feels lonely and cold so naturally they told me I could have it all to myself and honestly I couldn't be more happy about it. I got to have anything I wanted with no one to judge or complain about it; I could play the saxophone whenever I wanted, work out at whatever hour I wanted , cook while listening to whatever music I want or watch x rated films whenever I wanted, it was great. However, now a days I have a lot more stuff to do, more people to tend to, a lot more stuff to fix.

One thing is for sure, I couldn't be happier that the hotel still has light and electricity, that means that our elevators still works and that I don't have to walk all the stairs. Finally I get to my room and check the time."damn, 3:25" I say scratching my head while yawning"I'm so tired" with my arm raised to scratch my head I get a really good smell of myself"and I fucking smell, I need a shower" I don't bother looking for cloth to change into, I live alone after all, I just go into the bathroom and open the shower door and hop in. When the water finally hits my face and short hair I stay there with my eyes closed for five seconds, then I look down at my hips more specifically in between my legs; my defect as my parents call it, what made me the outcast. Don't get me wrong, it was it's benefits but I just something wish I was born the way my parents wanted me to be born like, with no penes...just a normal girl like they intended.

After getting washed and dried I go out of the bathroom in some boxer briefs and a large t-shirt and head over to my bed and land face first into one of my many pillows. I've realized that my bed is big enough to fit eight people comfortably; how in the world did my parents find a bed big enough I'll never know. I flip over to a music player to turn it on, I always had a hard time falling asleep if I don't have music playing. The song that starts playing is Ariana Grande's "needy"." I've always loved this song"tell me how good it feels to be needed" thats one of my favorite lines of the song"I wish I knew how it feels to be needed" I say out loud. It's true, my sister's get all the love and support out of the three of us I'm just there, I do whatever they tell me to do to make them proud but I don't. They don't really need my for anything, everything I do they can do it, their just don't want to so they send me to do it.

My eyelids start to feel heavy. Went I finally close my eyes I fall asleep immediately. I dreams are always the same, I dream of being loved, having a family; but it always ends with me waking up.But this time I wake up to really loud knocking on my door."jeong!get up!" It's my sister seoyeon."go away" I mumble."I'm coming I'm, so put some pants on or something" I just pull the sheets over my waist. "Good you covers up" she chuckles at the end "what do you want?" I say with a dry throat " what, can't i visit my little sister?"she says in a fake offended voice"of course you can...but not this early" I try to go back under the covers but she catches my wrist before I can"no no no, you have to get up and get ready, we have to pick up uncle JYP" I groan"this early?" "Yes, now get ready"she says before leaving. I guess it's another day of hell.

I get ready as fast as possible, just throwing on a shirt, some jeans and a jacket over that and some boots and I grab my gun for good measure. When I'm done a head over down to the lobby, where I she my sisters and parents talking to some of our security."finally, your here" my dad says unamused"we're figuring out the vehicle arrangement" "I'll just take one of my vans and you guys can take one of the bigger ones" my dad looks at me for a second and the nods"alright" he turns to security"get the vans ready, Jeongyeon got eat, we would want you to be hungry and useless" I bow and got over to the Yoo restaurant."hey kid!" My sister Seung calls for me"what'd you wanna eat?" "Anything's fine" "eggs and bacon it is then" she says messing my hair up before turning around and serving me breakfast.

Finishing my breakfast as fast as possible, head over to the lobby once again. My father turns towards me"you ready?" I just nod" alright, let's get on the road". My parents and sister go and one of the bigger cars while I go on one of my vans alone and pop one of the music CD's I have. After almost and hour we get there, I don't get out right away so I can't see how everyone is gathering up. My parents are the first onces to great JYP or how I call him uncle park even if there's no relation. Then he goes on to greet my sister's "hold one, wait a minute, where's my little pink?" He's asking for my"you called?" I finally step out of my van "there you are, come here and give me a hug!" He's the only one that my condition doesn't bother. Before I can react properly I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug."you've gotten taller" "or you've gotten shorter" I fire back. "Hehe, anyways let me introduce you to my girls their like daters to me, this is Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon, Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo, Park Jihyo, Chou Tzuyu and Minatozaki Sana and girls this is Jeongyeon"I'm stunned, their the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The smile they throw my way make my heart beat rapidly, no one has ever made me react like this none the less then eight girls. I bow at them and then give them the best smiles I can muster up.

"Nice to finally meet you, JYP wouldn't stop talking about you" the girl named Dahyun says smile at me making my heart beat increase. "Yeah, it was kind of adorable" Jihyo says laughing. God that laugh, it's like music "ha, Is that so uncle?" "wait, uncle?!" they all turn to uncle park "we're not related, but I was there when she was growing up" "so you two are really close?" Nayeon asks "yeah, he knows everything about me" I answered and they all looked so interested "I don't mean to interrupt your little chat, but we need to figure out who's going in what vehicle" my dad says sounding annoyed. "Mina actually has an injured knee, so it would be best for her to in a less crowded car" "I have my van and I'm going alone so that could work" I answer right away "oh yeah, are you okay with that Mina?" he ask her turning around "yes, I'm okay with that" she answered him quietly. "Can we go with her too?" Sana ask " that's up to jeongyeon" JYP looks at me "uh, sure whatever they want" I say and when I look at them they looked really happy.

When it's time to get on the road I see Mina struggling to get on the passenger side of my van "here, let me help you" I say putting my hands on her hip to pick her up so it's easier for her "t-thank you" she studders and I get worried that I hurt her "oh sorry, did I hurt you?" I look at her and see her blush "no, I'm ok" "oh, well then buckle up" she nods and I close the door so I can help the other girls get in. "here, let me open the door for you" I open the door for them, one by one they start getting on. Sana's the last one to get in "thanks, handsome" she says smiling and winking at me and my heart start beating so fast like rapid fire. These girls are going to be interesting, I just know it.


	2. Day 1

I turn on the van "unnie, do you have music?" Tzuyu asked " uh yeah" I look for all the albums in my van "here, pick whatever you want" "thank you" I hope there's nothing embarrassing in there "wow, you have a lot of albums!" Nayeon said sounding excited "yeah, you have: Ariana Grande, Selena Gomez, Red Velvet's albums, Mamamoo's albums , some WJSN's albums and Blackpink!" Dahyun says happily "wait, Jeong why don't you have any of our albums?" Momo asked me sounding like I offended her "wha- most of those are gifts" "do you have any of our albums and?" Chaeyoung ask this time "yeah, somewhere around my room in the hotel" I answer feeling interrogated "prove it!" Sana says sounding interested "how?" "name one of the albums" "fine, uh yes or yes, there you go, you happy?" I look at her through the rear view mirror "for now"

We've been on the road for about twenty minutes just jamming out to Mamamoo "no way! taller than you is way better then waggy!" I hear Dahyun arguing "I prefer the waggy performance over the one for taller than you!" chaeyoung argues back "don't you remember the intro they had for taller that you?!" "don't you remember the costumes they used for waggy everytime they would preform?!" funny argument their having especially considering that Solar, Moonbyul, Wheein and Hwasa are in the hotel too "hey! why don't you two ask them what they think?" I look at them through the rear view mirror and the look in their faces is priceless "wait" they say at the same time "are they in the hotel?!" They ask at the same time "yeah, they where there when you know the whole zombie thinking went down"I respond to them leaving them a little shocked " can we meet them?" an excited looking Mina asked me "uh sure, I don't see why not?"

After five minutes the cars and vans slow down "hey, why are we slowing down?" Jihyo ask, but before I can answer in interrupted by my walkie-talkie "Jeongyeon, those men are here at the front" my dad is heard from the tiny radio "how many?" "I don't know like five, just do something about it, now" he sounds annoyed that I even asked him "on it" I stop the van close to the other cars "whatever happens stay on the van, ok?" I turn to look at them " wait, you can't go all alone!" Jihyo says visibly concerned "don't worry, I've done this before" "don't worry?! he said that there's like five men!" she's looking at me like I'm crazy "nothing going to happen to me, I promise" I say with confidence "you can't promise that!" "yes I can, in fact I promise all of you that nothing is going to happen to me AND that I'll keep all of you safe no matter what happens!" I smirk at them "don't-" "Jeongyeon! get to it" my dad is heard again "sorry" I turn back to them "be right back" I get out of the van before they can protest.

"There she is, the famous Jeongyeon!" the man in the middle of the group of at least eight grown men "yeah, but who the fuck are you?" I ask walking forward "I'm one of Markus' moist trusted men" he says like it's the most obvious thing "oh yeah and what the hell does Markus want now?" Markus can really be a pain sometimes "simple, he wants some of the things you got there, like those girls...and I'm here to make sure he gets what he wants" he looks more serious "I like to see you try" I dare him "Jeongyeon, do you need back up?" this time I hear a concerned JYP "no way, I can handle these guys no problem" after all, it's not the first time I've have to fight some of Markus' men "we'll see about that" as he says that his men run at me.The first one tries to punch me in the face, I'm quick to dodge grabbing he's wrist and putting my other hand over his bicep and throwing him over my back onto an incoming guy leaving them in the floor. Two others run my direction, one of them grabs for my neck, but I quick to break his grip; bringing my arm over his, locking my fingers together pushing down and bringing my knee up to his stomach as hard as I can. The other one grabs my jacket with both oh his hands, I but my arms in between his and push them outward, I grab his neck and headbutt him in the nose.

Jihyo pov

"oh my God, she's doing it!" I hear Dahyun sound amazed, it's true, she's doing it and nothing has happened to her so far "did you see how she grabbed that guy and threw him!?" Chaeyoung asked a little to excited "she could grab me like that and throw me on a bed if she wanted" Sana says making everyone look at her "same" Mina joins is "your two are weird" Tzuyu looks at them with a what the fuck face "yeah, what's with that Sana?" Momo joins Tzuyu "don't pretend, I saw all of your faces when we saw her, we're all in the same page here" everyone goes quiet "oh and when Tzuyu said unnie, do you have music? I heard how you said it don't pretend baby Yoda" Tzuyu just looks away blushing "caught red handed honey" I say to Tzuyu "you to, Jihyo, when you didn't want her to get out of the van?" she looks at me with a raised eyebrow " it's dangerous! she could get hurt!!" I defend myself "yeah, but if it was a random guy you wouldn't have cared" she's onto me "of course I would have!" I try again " I know how you work, darling, the way you looked at her told me everything I needed to know" I guess she does know me that well "damn Sana, when did you become a detective?" Momo asks her playfully " you to momoring, when you asked her about our albums? the look on your face, priceless" she knows us to well sometimes.

"Hey guys?" we hear Mina "yeah?" I answer "where's the boss guy? you know the one that was talking to her" I look back to where jeongyeon is, she's right, where is he? "I don't see him anywhere" that's when we hear a knock on the window. We all look at the window, it's the guy, smiling and waving at us. He tries to open the door but luckily for us jeong lock the doors for us "let me in, I won't hurt you" he says sounding sadistic "go away" I manage to say "don't be like that, just let me in" he pulls at the door handle again "I said, let me in!!" he hits the door this time.

Jeongyeon pov

I finish with the last guy and that's when I look up and don't see the guy "shit, where the fuck are you?" I whisper to myself. I start looking around and then I spot him, next to my Van where the girls are "shit" You better keep your promise now jeong, I start running in his direction. I see him try to open the door multiple times, when I'm close enough I slam into him "nice try asahole!" I try to punch him in the face but he dodges and instead my fist meets hard concrete; he manages to flip us over and now he's on top of me "nice try yourself" he smirks ate me and starts throwing punches, I'm fast and cover myself. Off to the side I can hear pounding on the windows, shit, my promise, I have to act quick. 

With all the strength u have I get him off of me and I'm on my feet "feisty aren't you?" "yeah, get used to it" his the first to make a move, he aims for the face, I move out of the way and take the opportunity to punch him instead "and strong too" he says grabbing his face "I like you, kid" this time he grabs my jacket but I break his grip on me, grab him, lift him and slam him on the ground. I take out my gun and point at him " tell Markus that he's not getting anything from me or the hotel" he looks at me with shock " go before I actually shoot you" with that he gets up and runs.

"Jeongyeon, did you do it?" my father chims through thewalkie-talkie "yeah, their gone" "good, now let's go" with that I get in the van " jeongyeon!!" is what greets me when I get in "what?" "are you ok?!" they asked at the same time "uh yeah, I'm fine" I answer them "but your hand" Mina takes my hand "your bleeding" she's visibly concerned "that's nothing" I try to reassure her "you punched concrete, jeongie, that's not nothing" Tzuyu say plainly "well when you put it that way" "I told you it was dangerous!" Jihyo scolds me "it's something miner, I kept my promise" I look at her and smirk "bearly" "bearly? I kicked all of there asses and kept you guys safe!" " you where pretty cool" "thank you! finally, some who understands me!"

Half an hour passes and we're finally here "here we are, welcome to the Yoo hotel" I welcome them "wow" they all say "I've never seen a hotel in its own island" Nayeon says sounding in awe "yeah, well the hotel it's self is big, we also have an emergency room, that where we're going to take Mina" "why do you have an emergency room in a hotel?" Nayeon asks me "our hotel is made for celebrities to just let loose and if they get hurt in the progress we have a place to help them, we also have our own crops and farm for our restaurant" "wow this place is huge" "yeah, this is where you guys are going to be living for now on" "I'm excited!"


	3. ER

"ok, we're here" "wow it's bigger on the inside" Chaeyoung says in a amazed voice "probably because your so tiny" Tzuyu says with the most serious face "hey!" she says using a fake offended voice "don't worry, your height makes you more charming" Tzuyu bumps gently against Chaeyoung "...I didn't expect that" she wears a surprised face. Yeah I definitely didn't expect that either, Tzuyu looks like the type of person to just keep to herself. 

"Jeongyeon, get the girls luggages and take them to there room, me and JYP are going to take the girls to ER" my dad snaps an order at me "actually sir" Jihyo starts "I need to take Jeongyeon with us, she hurt her hand" oh fuck, she's gonna get me in trouble "I already told you, I'm fine" I shoot back, trying not to get an all nighter again "Jeongyeon-ah, you literally punched concrete" oh god, my dad already looks displeased "what?! let me see your hand" uncle park grabs my hand and he most have grabbed it to hard, because pain immediately shoots up my arm; I do my best to hide it and pretend it didn't happen "I-I'm fine, really" my stutter makes him look up at me "I know that face, your in pain and your trying to hide it, well your not getting out of this one you little punk!" he already knows. I mean if the badly bruises hand that looks half normal and half purple isn't a dead giveaway I don't know what is "fine" I say giving up "haha" Jihyo says in a victorious way.

"fine, but Mina comes first!" I move next to Mina "but jeongyeon, your hand looks so bad" from the wheelchair we but her in she take my hand, the touch is so gentle and caring, like she's scared my hand might break "yeah but, how long have you had this knee injury?" I look at her "four weeks" "so you've hade an injury for far longer then me" "yeah, but-" "no buts, your going first that's why we're here in the first place" I smile at her "and know you, cuz you think your so tough" Jihyo chimes in "why are you like this with me" I whine at her while Mina is still holding my hand "you where aiming to hurt him badly but instead you punched concrete, solid concrete! I cannot stress that enough" "haha" we hear JYP "you already so caring Jihyo" he gives her a knowing look "...I" she looks away "so unnie" Chaeyoung walks next to me, she's so cute and tiny "what do you usually do on your free time? because it looks like you do alot" she looks at me with puppy eyes, almost as if she thinks I won't answer her " well I usually have to work out but when I don't want to do that I play saxophone, watch movies or uh heh build Lego figures" she looks at me with a wow face "you can play the saxophone?" "yeah, ever since I was little, I also tried painting but that was just not my thing" the last thing I said catches her interest "oh I actually paint and draw" "really, maybe you can show me sometime" I smile at her "I would love to, but I don't have any supplies" she sounds sad "to bad, I wish I could get you something" she seems to really like art "no that's ok" 

"so unnie, what else do you do on your spare time?" Mina asks me this time "uh I play videogames sometimes" she seemed happy when I said that "which ones do you play?" "most of the things on PlayStation, do you like videogames?" "I love them!" she looks so happy "well since your not supposed to be walking, maybe I can let you borrow my PlayStation" I say making her smile wider "could you?" she asks me shyly. She's so cute "of course" "oh my god, thank you!" if possible she smiles even wider than before, it's super cute and actually you know, she kinda reminds me of a penguin, maybe it's the way she acts. "wow, I think you just made her day" Nayeon says sounding grateful that I made Mina happy "glad I could help" "help? jeongyeon you've done more then help, you literally saved us from a crazy man. We should be thanking you" she smiles at me showing me her bunny teeth "so" she moves closer to me, putting her hand around my bicep "thank you for protecting us" the way she runs her hand up and down and the way shes looking at me makes chest feel warm "yeah, thanks unnie" Dahyun, who has been pushing Mina's wheelchair, joins in "you really saved us from that man" "I couldn't let someone hurt such cute girls" I smile at them.

"ok, we're here" my father announces " we have a really good doctor here so she should be able to help Mina get better" he tells JYP more then anyone else "and the rooms are huge so she'll be comfortable during the recovery time" no kidding, the rooms are basically apartments, the hotel is basically a fancy apartment building "who's gonna take care of Jeongyeon hand if the doctor is going to attend Mina?" Jihyo asks my father "we have a couple of nurse's, they are going to do attending her" He response to her flatly. He opens the door to the ER "excuse me, could you call Dr.Min-seo?" he asks the woman on the desk "of course Mr.Yoo, just a second" the woman calls for one of the nurse's "could you call Dr.min to come to room five? and tell her it's Mr.Yoo" the nurse nods and rushes off to find the doctor "right this way sir" the woman directs us to a room. The room is quiet and cold but it's big enough to fit all of us. Jihyo helps Mina sit on the bed and a minute later Dr.min walks in. "hello Mr.Yoo, I see you have company, in what can I help with?" she asks politely "one of or new survivers that arrived today has had a knee injury for a while, I was hoping you could have a look" he says it more of a command then anything, if you didn't know my father you wouldn't notice but if you know him you would notice by just looking at how his standing "of course, what's their name?" he moves to the side to let her see Mina "this is Mina Myoui" he presents her "alright Mina, which knee is the one hurting?" Mina just points down to one of her knees "alright" Dr.min grabs a stool and puts it in front of Mina "I'm gonna do some tests, ok?" "yes" Mina answers her with a shy voice "alright, when I straightened your leg completely does it hurt?" her first question "only if my leg is completely straight" "ok, how much pressure can you put on that knee?" her second question "uh, I can walk but with a limp" "ok so what if-" "jeongie!" Dr.min is interrupted, I look at the door it's one of the nurse's 

"hey, Mika what's up?" I ask her as she walks over to me and hugs me "why didn't you come say hi to me?" she asks with a fake pout looking up at me "heh, sorry I'm kinda busy at the moment" as I say that I can hear my father clear his throat "uh, we got new survivers today and we're just making sure one of them is ok" "your always so kind, aren't you?" she says more of a statement then a question. She puts her hand on my stomach and starts rubbing circles and right after a few seconds of her doing that I feel a hand tug at my shirt. I turn around and see that it was Nayeon "oh sorry, let me introduce you to them" 

Nayeon's POV 

I don't know what took over me, especially considering we just meet today, but I don't like seeing that girl Mika rubbing Jeongyeon up, it just leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I decide to try and stop it somehow. I tug at her shirt and she turns around; so far so good. "oh sorry, let me introduce you to them" when she turns around she she still has her arm around her and that girls hand is still rubbing her stomach "guy's this is Mika, she's my personal nurse along with Dr.Kim" she introduces her first "Nice to meet you" we all say at the same time. Personal nurse huh? is that why their so close, but still shouldn't she keep it professional between them? "Mika, this is Park Jihyo, Hirai Momo, Kim Dahyun, Chou Tzuyu, Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon" I try and give her my best smiles but I'm worried that it looks to fake "Son Chaeyoung and last but not least, Myoui Mina is the one we're to make sure she's alright" 

By the time she finished introducing us Mika's hands have gotten lower, there already at her waist band, my stomach keeps turning the more she keeps touching her and I can explain why. Jihyo must've noticed my mood because she moved closer to me and reached for my hand "are you ok, bunny?" she asked me sounding worried "I...I don't know, I just feel...I don't know, it's wired" I move closer to her, hopping that somehow that should give e the answer I need "that's ok, you don't have to figure it out right now, it's ok" she runs her thumb over my knuckles "Jihyo" I call for her "yes?" she answers "I want a kiss" I looks at her "when we get out of here you can get all the kisses you want" she smiles at me.

"jeongie! what happened to your hand?" I can hear Mika ask, I look up, finally she took her hand off of her "oh yeah, I was hoping you could take a look at that" Jeongyeon answers nonchalant "of course! but what happened" she asks again "she punched concrete" Tzuyu answers her this time "you guys are really making me sound like an idiot, we we're attacked and I was fighting the guy, I pushed him on the fool and tried to punch him but he dodged that's what happened" Jeongyeon answers this time "let me see" Dr.Min-seo basically commands Jeongyeon and she complies giving her, her hand "yep, looks pretty nasty, clean it and call Dr.Kim" damn, I knew it was bad, but not that bad "told you so, jeongyeon" Jihyo mocks her this time "whatever" Jeongyeon rolls her eyes "don't roll your eyes at me"Jihyo says in a playful manner "whatever, I have somewhere to be, let's go, Mika" Jeongyeon extends her arm so Mika can hold to it. There's that feeling again.

Jeongyeon's POV

When the door finally close behind us, Mika starts laughing "what's wrong with you?" I ask feeling weird that she just laughed out of nowhere "are you kidding me, did you not see how they had their eyes on you? especially that Nayeon girl" she says like it's the most obvious thing "are you trying to ok pull my leg?"she's being weird again "no, when I had my hand on your stomach she was looking like she could cut it off by just staring at it, it was priceless" she continues "there is no way your right" "yeah, did you see how they all looked at you? they like you" there's no way someone as good looking at those girls could like like me "yeah, but that doesn't mean they like like me" "are you crazy? have you seen yourself? your like super hot and you pack something extra" as soon as she said the last part my face turned red "and a big one at that, oh and a set of abs that are so scratchable" oh god "aren't you supposed to disinfect my hand?" she turns and smirks at me "I could do more then that if you want" she moves closer to me "just the hand will do" "your so mean" we finally reach the room "but no seriously, Jeongyeon, I really think they like you and by the looks of it their gonna like you ever more"


	4. I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " theses mean dialogue  
> ' theses mean the character is thinks

"why are you always trying to pull my leg?" I ask her, still thinking about what she said "I'm serious, jeongyeon! I really think they like you" she fires back at me "they just met me, they don't really know me" "ok, so tell me how your hand ended up like this" she looks up at me looking determined to prove me wrong "there where a bunch of guys in the middle of the road, I got out to deal with it and when there was only one guy left, turns out that he was trying to get the girls, so I ran at him, we where in the floor and I went to punch him, but he moved before I could so I ended up punching the ground" as I finish telling her a smile spreads across her face "what?" I ask her "are you kidding me? any girl would love someone that would sprint into in a situation like that just to keep them safe" she answers like it's the most obvious thing "ok sure, but we don't even know if there gay" "oh no, I'm pretty sure that there all in a relationship with each other" she says it more like a fact then anything else "what?" "you know, like as in a polyamory" she states "yeah I know what you meant, but why do you think that?" I mean, it's normal for Mika to assume things, but still "I mean did you see how they acted towards each other? I even saw, what's her name?...Sana! I saw Sana kiss...Tzuyu, was it?" "yes" I saw Sana kiss Tzuyu" she finishes what she was saying "yeah, but that could just be a friendly thing" "I don't think friends usually kiss each other on the lips the way they did" ...well that changes things a bit "well that still doesn't prove that they are all in a relationship" "Sana also kissed Chaeyoung and then Chaeyoung kissed Dahyun" she tells me with a straight face "...ok yeah, that's harder to explain"

We hear the door open "what's harder to explain?" I look over to the door and it's no other then Dr.Kim "oh only that the new survivers are in a polyamory relationship and that they also have a crush on Jeong" Mika answers before I could "well that's new" "we don't know if they're in a relationship" "they are, but you just don't want to admit it" "it's rude to assume" "sorry to interrupt,but who are the new survivers?" Dr.Kim asks "father's friend JYP, some managers, some of his backup dancers and his girl group twice" I answer her this time "Twice, my son and daughter are actually big fans of them" she states while she sets what she needs up "maybe they'll get to meet them" I say "maybe so, now tell me, what happened to your hand?" she looks up at me "I was in a fight, we were on the ground, I when to punch him, he dodged and I hit the concrete road" when I look at her, the look in her eyes could either be described at disappointment or confusion "uh well ok, I'm going to do some test, alright?" "sure"

Nayeon POV

"luckily all you have is a twisted ankle and knee inflammation" oh thank God, I thought it might be worse "the knee inflammation isn't bad, but I will give you some pain medication and I want your to ice it and keep your leg elevated" Dr.min tells Mina but Mina is looking down at the floor. Knowing her she probably feels some sort of fault for making all of au be in this room because she's hurt. "thank God" I hear Jihyo says next to me, I look to her direction just to see her walking towards Mina. Just as Jihyo finished saying what she was saying I hear heavy boots and a door close "so your just thanking yourself?" "unnie!" I hear Tzuyu call out, I look up and see Jeongyeon with one of her hands holding a pack of ice against her other hand

"oh, your back" Jihyo says in a joke manner "you wound me, I thought you would care just a little bit after I saved the eight of you" Jeongyeon response to her just as jokingly. When I see Jeongyeon interact with the girls I don't get the feeling from before when she was interacting with Mika "no way, your to reckless" Jihyo crosses her arms this time "I only tried my best" jeongyeon pretends to actually get hurt by Jihyo's words "don't worry ,jeongie, I care about you" Mina chimes in with a little giggles at the end "at last! all I needed to hear, now I can die happy knowing this" "but it wouldn't be fun without you here unnie" this time it's Dahyun who speaks "then I shall stay" When I see them interact I don't get the feeling from before ,but instead the complete opposite, my heart sores at the site. I love the feeling I get when I see all my girls interact with each other in this kind of way and if I could, I'd love to feel it forever.

In that moment all that is heard is a slap. Jeongyeon's father hit her in the back and by the sound of it, it must have been pretty hard.

Jeongyeon's POV

In the middle of having fun and messing around the things that I least expect happened, my father hit me and hard at that. I can feel my body go cold in an instant "stop fooling around, we got what we need you got your damn hand checked now do your job, take these lovely girls to their rooms" you didn't even have to look around the room to know the face that every one had on their faces, the only face I could see is uncle park, but unlike I expected his face isn't one of shock or pity but of anger or confusion "right, I apologise for keeping you ladies waiting, let me take you to your rooms" I say instead of being shocked or rubbing my wound, because I know what would happen if I do. "here, let me take Mina, I'm the host after all" I take lead before anyone could protest "follow me please" 

I'm not surprised that father hit me, his hit me to many times to count actually, I am surprised that he would hit me in front of other people, he always holds back in front of other people. I guess his losing his temper with me, not surprised honestly, I was always the one that did stuff wrong. Anytime I wold to something to make him proud it would just anger him more. I practiced everything I could just to make him proud somehow, I practiced cooking, sports, archery, MMA, anything really. One day I discovered the one thing I loved doing and that's music. Learned any instrument that I could and when I finally told him that I wanted a courier in the music industry...I've never regretted something so much in my entire life. That night I got the worse betting in my entire life, it's part of the reason that I'm not afraid for fighting people, no one will ever come close to hurting me physically as my father or emotionally at that.

The only time that he ever looked remotely happy with me is whenever I do anything for his business. He always told me that I have to be the one to take his position, that I don't have a choice. I found out why soon after, nether of my sister's wanted the position, one wanted to be an actress and the other wanted a normal life so he had the kid he didn't care about, care out the family business. He never gave me a choice in anything, he never cared about me.

Before I could continue with my thoughts I feel a hand over mine and when I look down, it's Mina."you look lost" was what she said to me. 'What? I know exactly where I'm going' "no, I know exactly where I'm going, don't worry" I respond and I smile as best as I can "that's no what she means Jeongyeon" this time the response isn't from Mina, it's from Sana "it's the look in your eyes" Chaeyoung speaks next "they shine, but not with joy" Momo this time "something that's not quite sadness ether" Jihyo's turn to speak "something deeper then that" Nayeon "something not surface level" Dahyun speaks softly "something personal" Tzuyu says placing her hand on my free one 'theses girls...no one ever notices when I'm in my head, when I feel down or having to hold back tears' "we're not going to hurt you ,Jeongie" Jihyo says looking at me in a way I just can't describe, maybe... I don't know, more then caring?


	5. Room 954-955

"Here are your rooms, two of the largest we have, sorry that we couldn't get you one bid enough for the eight of you but we can connect them by the balcony let me unlock that for you" I say presenting the there new home, although it is a little weird that they would want a room for the eight of them went they could have a room all for themselves. 'Maybe Mika is right, maybe they are in a polyamorous relationship or maybe their just really close, but she did say she saw them kiss, argh!! I don't know what to think!' 

I go to the balcony and unlock the little door that divides the two rooms that could be called apartment by the sizes and everything else. "There, oh is all your luggage here or is there something missing?" I turn around to face them only to see them look amazed by the size of the room that they're in "holy shit!! This room is huge!" I hear Chaeyoung yell from the kitchen area"this is basically a house" Dahyun says mesmerized "and we get two of them!!" Momo starts looking around the room "how did you guys afford to make these hotels?" Jihyo asks me "remember that the Yoo family has money and power" I give her my answer. She looks like she remembered something "I almost forgot that your a Yoo" "HOLY FUCK GUYS!! we have a jacuzzi!!" Nayeon can be heard from the bathroom "this place is enormous unnie" Tzuyu says coming from the room "if you guys think this is big you should be where I sleep, it's literally the entire top floor" from the corner of my eye is see Sana peek from the bathroom followed by Nayeon and Momo "the entire floor?" Mina asks from her wheelchair "yup the whole thing for myself, actually I own the building so I hade it made for me" " YOU OWN THE BUILDING?!!" I hear Nayeon exclaim "yeah" "can we see your room?" Sana asks me sounding genuinely curious "maybe some other time, I have scavenging work to day"

A knock can be heard "JEONGYEON UNNIE" of course how could I forget "who is that?" Jihyo asks me "sorry I kinda forgot to give some brats their morning greeting" I walk over to the door and when I open it I'm immediately crushed by five girls "where were you this morning?" Chaeryeong asks me sounding a little offended " yeah! You usually wait for us at the restaurant" Yuna asks next and she definitely sounds offended "uh guys" I can hear Lia trying to call out to her friends "I had to pick up some survivers today" I answer but I still get interrogated "that early in the morning? Who was it unnie?" Ryuji asks me next "guys" Lia tries again " guys shut up the baby is speaking!" Yeji finally gets their attention. They all immediately come down and look at Lia. A blush forms on Lia's checks "it's looks like we have an audience"

That get their attention, they don't let go of me until they realize the situation. Their face becomes red with embarrassment "we are so sorry!!" All of them say at the same time "wait, you guys look familiar...where have I seen you before" Nayeon ask while approaching us to get a closer look "uh, let me introduce you guys this is twice, I'm sure you've heard of them" "no way, you mean the Twice? The girl group Twice?!" Yuna cuts me off "yes,THE Twice" I answer her with a smirk on my face, of course I already know the girls where big fans of Twice but I didn't want to make that obvious " so I'm guessing you already know their names so I don't need to waist time on that" I look over to where the others are " you might have heard about a group of girls that was called ITZY, a group of very popular actresses that would always be together in shows, movies and public and one of them is the youngest director in Korea" I move closer to Lia and put my and on her shoulder " this is Julia Choi she's the youngest director, she directed: "Love in the dark","The one to rule"," The cruel King", etc" Jihyo and Nayeon look like something just clicked "this is Hwang Yeji, Shing Ryujin, Lee Chaeryeong and Shin Yuna, they have all been in the Shows that Lia have directed, of course they have been in separate shows and movies but their more knowns for the things that they have been together" by the time I finish Nayeon looks like she's about to explode "WE LOVE YOU GUYS!!" Yuna and Nayeon say at the same time, They both burst out laughing.

Time skip

"I remember the time Lia met Jeongyeon, it was in the hotel actually" Ryujin starts "oh god,I hate that story" 'wait' " wait, you hate that you met me?" I say honestly feel a little offended "no, not that!! I love you unnie, you know that...it's just...it's so embarrassing" Lia covers her face as her ears turn noticeably redder and redder "how did they meet?" Tzuyu asks Ryujin" We came to stay in here and the first day Lia was angry and ticked off, we where tryna keep up with her but she was walking to fast, so she rounded the corner but we couldn't see her the only think we heard was a gasp and her apologise over and over again" Ryujin explains with a smile that gets bigger and bigger as she remembers the story and on her side a very embarrassed Lia " we look and their is a Jeongyeon covered in coffee and Lia looking like someone poured ice water down her shirt" Nayeon starts laughing so loud that it becomes contagious and soon everyone else starts laughing as well, which makes Lia hide her face behind Yeji " Then she, with out warning grabs Jeongyeon's arm and drags her back to our room, takes Jeongyeon's shirt off and starts dabbing her with a towel, meanwhile Jeongyeon is just standing there confused look on her face not saying anything and we're not saying anything to Lia because we're just as confused as Jeongyeon at this point" "no, she didn't take my shirt off, she ripped that thing off, she was not playing around" I ad to the story " yeah but the she realized what she did and throw the towel on you to cover you up then jeongyeon says " what the fuck just happened?" The Lia starts vomiting words so fast that I could not tell you what she tried to say, but then she said "if you weren't in the hallway this wouldn't have happened" then Jeong said "I own the building, I was just doing some check ups" and the look on Lias face was priceless"

I thought that they couldn't laugh any harder, they proofed me wrong. The loudest voice was Nayeon's and with the additional sound of her slapping her thigh, it's a booming sound,not unpleasant though. I move closer to Lia and hug her from behind "it's ok Lia, I still love you" I tell her while I rub my cheek on top of her head like if I where a cat "bug off" Lia says while trying to playfully get me off her. She tries to get my arms off from around her waist, when she fails she grabs my wrist and pulls. She stops as soon as she notices my bruised hand "jeongyeon unnie, what happened to your hand?" Lia asked looking at me, but before I could answer "she punched concrete" Tzuyu answers instead "come on, don't make me sound like an idiot" I try telling Tzuyu while sounding annoyed but when she looks at me with does eyes and that smile, it hard to be annoyed at her. I look down feeling heat go to my face, then I noticed the time "fuck!" I say removing my arms from around Lia "I'm gonna be in trouble if I don't leave!" I get up from sitting behind Lia "sorry, I have to work" I say leaving everyone confused except the ITZY girls "but, it's to early to scavenge, you usually do it later" Chaeryeong says looking at me like if I was wrong for say what I said "I got ordered to go early today" I tell her "but your hand is hurt" Yeji says while standing up from her sitting position "what if something happens and you hurt it even worst?" She says in a concerned way. She's always so sweet, even with people that she doesn't know very well, sometimes I think that she's to sweet for her own good.

I put my hand on her shoulder "I'm gonna be find, I promise" I reassure her "I'll even bring you guys something all of you" instead of answering me, Yeji just hugs me "be careful Jeong, i know that you tend to overwork yourself and with all these zombies around...you could end up hurt or worst, turned into one" she whispers so only I can hear. I hug her back and let her go "don't worry, I'll be back before you know it" I give her the best smile o can give "so don't miss me to hard, ok?"


End file.
